monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Akantor Ecology
In-Game Information A wyvern truly wrapped in mystery. Known to some as the black god and to others as the tyrant of fire, this large and brutal creature is known to the Guild simply as Akantor... Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Infraorder: Unknown *Family: Akan Once considered an Elder Dragon due to its sheer power, Akantor is an Elder Dragon-Level Monster that is feared by the Guild. Its closest known relatives are Ukanlos, and Odibatorasu. Habitat Range Akantor are nomadic in nature, meaning they can be found just about anywhere though Akantor have primarily been found in areas within Volcanoes. Some volcanic areas they've been seen include the Battleground, Lava Canyon, and Ingle Isle. Akantor have also been sighted in the Snowy Mountains and the Jungle. Ecological Niche Akantor is the top predator in many environments it appears in. Akantor are the only known natural predators to both Gravios and Uragaan, showing how easily they conquer over other species. The only things that could potentially threaten an Akantor is other Elder Dragon-Level Monsters and Elder Dragons. It is even feared that Akantor would fight Ukanlos if both were to encounter each other. Biological Adaptations The average size of an adult Akantor is approximately 3049cm. An Akantor's shell is perfectly suited to the volcanic belt. It can burrow into the lava and stay there for a short period of time due to its thick shell. The large spikes on its back are very sturdy and firm, but not completely devoid of movement; said spikes can be seen slightly moving when the creature exerts powerful movements. These spikes also help deter airborne attacks. An Akantor's fangs are equally effective at burrowing into dense lava as they are at killing an armored monster. Produced inside Akantor's mouth is a deadly acid used to digest prey more easily. Akantor also possesses a thick, spiked tail, which is used as a weapon for swatting foes. It doesn't have an organ that produces breath-based attacks, but it has powerful lungs like Tigrex. Its roars are enough to shatter the earth around it, causing lava spill up around it in volcanic areas. It is also able to produce a powerful sonic blast. This blast is used to attack prey and to destroy obstacles from long distances. Some rare individuals have abilities more common Akantor do not have, along with a different appearance; including blue tinted body, blue mouth, and glowing blue eyes. These individuals have unique abilities such as standing on their hind legs and roaring into the air causing overlapping rings of black in the air around their body, so condensed they appear to be covered in a black mist for a moment. They are also able to cause unusual lava explosions wherever they dig. These explosions burst up in large spirals of lava. Behavior Akantor will attack and kill almost anything on sight, often letting out a deafening roar before charging head-on. When not actively hunting or in combat, Akantor still appear aggressive, destroying whatever bothers them as they travel to their destination. Its own name in some villages means Disaster. Some of the extremes it has been seen with include droughts and heavy thunderstorms. Sources *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Monster Hunter 4 *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter Generations *Monster Hunter XX *"Hunter's Encyclopedia G" *"Hunter's Encyclopedia edition": pg. 130 - 131 Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology